


Upstead Parenting

by Cthomas_1782



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthomas_1782/pseuds/Cthomas_1782
Summary: Hailey having her and Jay's baby.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Kudos: 30





	Upstead Parenting

_Mm_ thought Hailey Halstead as she rolled over in bed one morning. I could stay all day in this position. As she was slowly stretching, she felt a sharp kick to her ribs.

“Oof” said Hailey, “that hurts little one”. At that time her husband woke up and rolled over asking, “our little one kicking again?”

“Absolutely Jay, this kid is going to be a detective one day. They seem to love action like an adrenaline junkie.”

After that comment Hailey and Jay rose to get ready for work. Hailey was 35 weeks pregnant with her and Jay’s first child and couldn’t wait until she gave birth. This kid was growing big based on the size of her stomach and at this point it felt like there were multiple babies inside her rather than just one.

Hailey was super excited for this baby to come. She and Jay had been married two years ago and were overjoyed when they found out Hailey was pregnant just 6 months back. As she got dressed, she had a sense of excitement and dread because this was her last day of work before maternity leave, and while she was looking forward to being on leave for the next few months, she would miss the adrenaline rush that her job gave her.

She quickly ate her and then went to get her and on for work. As she was heading down the hall, she passed the baby on the way. As far as her pregnancy went, decorating the had been her favorite part. Because she and Jay opted out of finding the gender of the baby, they had painted the in a light green shade with animals decorating the walls. The comfortable rocking chair sat in the corner next to the crib and the dresser and change table were on two walls as well.

As she was admiring the , she didn’t hear Jay come up behind her until he said, “are you ready to go?”

“Yes” she said, “I just can’t wait for this baby to come so we can meet them.” Just as she said, the baby landed another sharp kick across her ribs. “Oh god that hurts” she said. “Seems like baby can’t wait to meet us either.”

“Are you okay” asks Jay. “Just fine. Let’s go to work.”

——

For the first part of the day at work, everything seemed uneventful until about lunchtime when Hailey started feeling a bit dizzy. She wished she could do something but at that moment Voight asks “Hailey, I need you to go interrogate a suspect.”  
“Sure, thing Sarge” says Hailey and walks down the hall to interrogation. When she gets there and walks in the door, she says “okay Ramirez here’s what’s going on-“ but can’t even finish the sentence before she feels something gushing between her legs. She looks down to see blood pooling on the floor. “Jay” she screams “something’s wrong” and then he comes tearing into interrogation and that is the last thing she sees before everything goes black and she passes out.  
———

The next thing she realizes as she floats in and out of consciousness is that Sylvie Brett is sitting in the back of an with her and is speaking to Med “we have a 33 year old female, 35 weeks pregnant in early labor”. “She is also in critical condition so have the OB on standby for her when we arrive. We’re 2 minutes out.”

A couple minutes later they are pulling up to Med and as she is being wheeled into the ED, she is vaguely aware of Will Halstead and Jay beside her. She then falls back into unconsciousness just as Will says “the baby is in distress. We need to do a C-section right away. Get her up to the OR and fast and page Manning and NICU to be on standby when the baby comes in the OR. Jay feel free to come up to the OR but be prepared it isn’t going to be pretty. With her condition we’re going to have to put her completely under general anesthesia."

“Okay” says Jay. “I just want to be with her.”

——

Up in the OR Jay is sitting next to Hailey watching over her as the anesthesiologist puts her under and intubates her. The next thing he knows, her OB is coming in and Dr. Manning and the NICU team are waiting with the incubator. “Okay” asks the OB “are we ready to have a baby detective Halstead?”

“Absolutely” says Jay. “Just be careful and see if you can figure out why she went into labor 5 weeks early.”

“Sure thing” says the OB. “10 blade scalpel please.”

——

A couple of minutes later the OB is reaching into Hailey and then seconds later Jay hears a loud piercing cry. “Congratulations, detective the OB says. You have a beautiful baby girl.” As Jay hears the crying of his daughter as she is examined by Dr. Manning and is carried over to the incubator ,he just barely hears the anesthesiologist say, “her BP is dropping.”

“That’s weird says the OB, she must still be bleeding somewhere. Page Marcel up here to come help me.”

A couple minutes later , Marcel is scrubbed in and says ,“what’s going on?”

“Hailey Halstead” says the OB. “Came in in labor at 35 weeks with her first child. We delivered via C-section, but she is still bleeding somewhere else. We need your help to fix the bleed.”

“Okay, lets, do it” says Dr. Marcel. They open Hailey up and as they are looking for the bleeder, Dr. Marcel says “Dr. Manning page the NICU and tell them to bring another incubator up here and stat. We found the cause of the bleed and why she went into labor at 35 weeks. This complication wasn’t picked up on imaging and it is a damn miracle she didn’t go into labor before this.”

“What’s going on” asks Jay as another incubator is wheeled into the OR. “What complication are you talking about?”

“Well, Jay” says , Marcel, “it seems the reason Hailey went into labor at 35 weeks and is in such rough shape is because she had an ectopic abdominal pregnancy.”

“ Come, again” says Jay. “A what now?”

“A second pregnancy happened at the time of conception. Instead of implanting in the uterus with your daughter, this second baby- a miracle that it even survived 35 weeks- attached itself to her liver and has been growing on the liver for 35 weeks. I must say congratulations you also have a little boy now” says Marcel as he and the OB lift the baby out carefully.

“So, what you’re saying is that Hailey was pregnant with twins this entire time and that the reason the second one wasn’t detected was because he was attached to her liver.”

“Yes, and it is also the reason why she went into labor this early. Your son caused her hepatic vein to rupture and thus caused her to have internal bleeding.”

“Well thank you for informing me. Hailey will be shocked but thanks for safely delivering our twins.”

“Anytime, Jay.”

——

A couple hours later after Hailey got out of surgery, she woke up and Jay who was waiting with the twins next to her said “sweetheart, you did great, really great.”

“Did you figure out why I went into early labor” asks Hailey.

“Yes, love. You were pregnant with twins, but baby number two was attached to your liver and ripped your hepatic vein today, thus causing you to go into labor today. Right now, they are doing fine but Dr. Manning is keeping them under observation.”

“Twins” says Hailey beaming. “We have twins?”

“Yes honey, twins. One girl and one boy. What should we name them?”

“Well, I was thinking we could call the girl Noelle Elizabeth Halstead, and our son Grayson Patrick Halstead,” says Hailey.

“ I love it” says Jay. “I am so proud of you sweetheart. Now get some rest. I love you and the twins more than anything else in the world.”

“Love you so much, Jay” whispers Hailey before falling back into a deep sleep.

——

The next day Hailey wakes up to see , Manning checking on her babies.

“Hey there Hailey” says Natalie. “Are you ready to hold your babies now. If all goes well, they can go home tomorrow, but for now they need as much skin to skin contact as possible.”

“Absolutely” says Hailey “I have been waiting 35 weeks for this moment. Give them to me.”

Natalie comes over and unbuttons the top of Hailey’s gown and places both babies on her chest. Both Grayson and Noelle go and try to latch on to feed right away.

“There you go” says Natalie. “They were waiting to be fed by mama. You’re a natural at this.”

“They make it easy” says Hailey. At that moment Jay walks in and when he sees Hailey breastfeeding the twins, he immediately gets tears in his eyes.

“Oh, wife that is too perfect” he says, snapping a picture. “The unit is here as well as Will.”

“They can come in. You didn’t tell them about the twins, did you?”

“No. I figured it could be a surprise” says Jay. “Come on in guys” he shouts out to the hallway.

The door opens and Voight, Kim, Kevin, Adam, and Will come in and when they see Hailey, all their mouths drop open.

“Will, meet your niece Noelle Elizabeth Halstead, and your liver pregnancy nephew- the reason for me going into labor at 35 weeks- Grayson Patrick Halstead” says Hailey.

“Wow” says everybody.

“I didn’t even know I was pregnant with twins until I woke up from surgery yesterday” says Hailey.

“That is incredible” says the unit. “Twins.”

“I know” says Hailey, “I was as shocked as you are.”

The rest of the day Hailey received a steady of visitors and before she and the twins fell asleep that night she whispers to Jay “I love you husband. We’re going to be just fine.”

“I love you too, Hailey. Now get some sleep. You and the twins and I will be coming home tomorrow, and you will need to be well rested to take care of them.”

As Hailey drifts off to sleep, she dreams of a future with Jay, Grayson and Noelle and thinks to herself _this is the life_.


End file.
